En el reino de muy, muy lejano
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: ArgChi AU. El rey del Reino de Argentina está en serios problemas económicos, asique recurre a una alianza matrimonial con el Reino de Chile. Tiare, quien iba a casarse, murió, dejando como única opción casar a su hermano Manuel con el rey. Una historia de amor, odio e un gran final en tan solo un drabble.


Martín se recostó en el trono, despatarrándose. Buscó varias posiciones hasta quedar realmente cómodo: Con las piernas abiertas y los ante-brazos en el apoya brazos de su asiento, descansando plácida y perezosamente.

-¿Me estás escuchando?- Preguntó el charrúa con mala cara.

-No.

-Que linda tu sinceridad, me hace tan feliz- Dijo irónicamente- ¿Por lo menos entendiste la idea general?

-Tengo que casarme… bla, bla, bla… así hay paz entre los reinos… bla, bla, bla… no más guerras… bla, bla, bla… tratar bien gente venir… bla, bla y más blá.

Sebastián Artigas, noble y concejero de la realeza, frunció el ceño. Como su mejor amigo de confianza tenía que hacer lo posible por ayudar al rey a llevar el poblado.

-No creo poder hacer que te intereses por la situación. Creí que ibas a estar más… no sé… osea, vas a casarte con una persona que nunca viste en tu puta vida y tenés que llevar una vida matrimonial ejemplar ya que…- Se sentía molesto, frustrado de que el argentino no le escuchara ni una sola frase completa.

-Esperá un cacho… ¿Vos me estás diciendo que yo, YO, tengo que ser fiel?- El rubio cuadró los hombros, sentándose bien como si lo hubieran insultado.

-Eso… entre otras cosas…

-¡No! De ninguna manera yo voy a dejar la fiesta y las noches en camas ajenas nada más por una pelotuda que…

-…que va a llevar la economía de nuestro reino pobre a un nuevo nivel. Quien nos va a salvar de la pobreza, evitando la guerra inminente.

-Yo aún puedo declarar la guerra. Tenemos puntos estratégicos que nos benefician…

-Martín- Lo llamó su amigo, suspirando- no seas boludo. ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Te acordás de la última guerra?

El rey recordó sin querer, de repente sintiéndose mareado.

Vicky. Su pequeña Victoria. La única hija que reconoció tener con una mujer cualquiera con la cual se acostó en una noche donde el alcohol y la fiesta iban de la mano como buenos compañeros… y que resultó no ser tan cualquiera. Al parecer era la reina Isabela del reino inglés, quien luego luchó por la hija que no era suya. Esa guerra le costó más que caro: una hija y la economía de su reino.

-No menciones esa guerra.

-Lo siento… ¡Pero este casamiento traerá paz! La hija que manden desde el reino de Chile va a traer paz, te lo aseguro. Chile tiene buena relación con el Rey Arthur, por lo que éste no nos podrá atacar si no quiere enemistarse con los reyes de Chile… de los cuales creo que todos ellos son muy amigos… ¿Me entendés?

Pero Martín jugaba con su corona. Era brillante y le atraía como si estuviera drogado.

-Ponele que sí.

-Por dios, es como hablar con un niño…

-Humm…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Paz. Ten en cuenta ese concepto cuando te cases.

Manuel negó con la cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No puedo. No es mi lugar ¡No entendís nada! Yo… no puedo casarme. No porque no quiera "traer paz" sino porque no puedo… no es mi lugar…

-Tu lugar es…

-¡Ya he entendido! "Traer paz". ¡¿Y cómo se te ocurre que puedo traer paz si ni siquiera yo estoy en paz?!

-Manuel, cálmate…

-¡NO! ¡NO ES MI LUGAR! Tiare debería casarse en vez…

-¡Tiare está muerta!- Gritó la Reina de Chile y los Mapuches Reinos Bajos.

El príncipe chileno estalló en ira, reprimiendo su llanto.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero no puedes… no puedes pedirme que simplemente ocupe su lugar…

-Manuel, no llores. Debes ser fuerte. A todos nos apena la repentina muerte de la Princesa Tiare… sabías que esto podía pasar, ella estaba enferma y…

El chico no pudo soportarlo más. Salió de la habitación de su madre, dirigiéndose a la propia. No quería recordarla más. No podía.

No quería ocupar su lugar.

No quería casarse.

No quería nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -Uuuuufa- Se quejó el rey infantilmente.- Yo quería una boda… tipo como que si me tengo que casar, ¿Por qué no hacer la fiesta más grande de todo el mundo?

Martín infló los cachetes. Encima que tenía que casarse, debía realizarse firmando un papel que contenía más tratos políticos que maritales. No boda. No fiesta.

-¿Con qué plata, Martín, con qué plata?- Sebastián se llevó la mano a la cara, negando con la cabeza.

-Yo… yo qué sé. Con la guita de los chilenos esos…

-No digas así.

-Yo digo como quiero. ¿Y? ¿Cuándo veo a mi supuesta esposa?

-No es supuesta, ya es tu esposa. Y… bueno, hubo unos… cambios.

-¿Qué cambios?- Inquirió arqueando la ceja, sospechando que las cosas solo irían de mal en peor.

-Tiare, la Princesa del reino de Chile, murió de una enfermedad. Su madre ofreció a su hermano como…

-¿ME CASASTE CON UN PIBE?

-…- El rubio se acomodó los anteojos, tragando forzosamente- si.

-La puta que te re mil pario…- Respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse- Decime, por lo menos… ¿Está bueno?- Preguntó.

Sabía que la respuesta iba a ser "no", ya que todo le estaba yendo mal últimamente. Como si de milagro se hubiese casado con el chico más lindo del reino… además, él era el chico más lindo del reino…

-No sé, nunca lo vi. Solo hablé con la Reina. Ella es muy hermosa, asique si su hijo heredó eso…

-Algo es algo- Resopló el ojiverde.

-Che, ni se te ocurra irte de joda porque te mato…

-Hum…

-En serio, lo hago público y que la gente se queje por estar incumpliendo el tratado de…

-Ya entendí, chabón. Bueh, contame de… no sé, qué pudo haber heredado el principito este de la reina esa…

-Respeto, Martín…

-Como sea.

-Bueno…- Sebastián pensó qué podía decir, no obstante, se dio cuenta que el carácter de la chilena era muy contrario al de su Rey y que si el Príncipe era así…-Se van a llevar bien- Le aseguró, mintiendo. A estas alturas solo quería contentarlo e irse a su habitación a dormir.

-Bueh… Tráeme un vaso de gaseosa…

-No soy tu esclavo ni nada de eso.

-No me importa, copate y tráeme algo de tomar. Es más, traé cerveza para emborracharnos un rato.

El charrúa suspiró, sonriendo un poco.

-Sos un desastre. Ahora traigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ya basta.

El hombre de traje dejó de intentar de arreglar la corbata del, ahora nuevo, rey.

-Yo puedo- Dijo decidido y en cuanto el hombre se alejó, el castaño se quitó la corbata, una prenda que consideró innecesaria.

-Manuel- Lo retó su madre.

-No quiero estar formal. No quiero esto…

-¿Quieres a tu gente, Manuel?

-S…sí.

-Entonces quieres esto.

-Yo… no, no quiero. Pero lo haré de todas formas. Por la paz y toda la weá.

La chilena asintió y se despidió con un "nos vemos tan pronto como pueda venir a visitarte".

El ojimiel se dirigió hasta el rubio de anteojos que observaba de lejos.

-¿Listo?

-Sí.

Caminaron en silencio por los grandes pasillos del gran castillo argentino. El extranjero no se sentía a gusto para nada. No le gustaba la estructura del castillo. Ni la decoración de último momento que estaba descuidadamente puesta por el lugar. Ni siquiera el color crema de las paredes.

Se sentía muy en contra de todo.

-El Rey Martín lo está esperando adentro.- Le informó el hombre que lo guiaba, deteniéndose delante de una gran puerta.

-Ok.

Manuel se armó de valor para abrir esa puerta una vez que el rubio se fue.

Se encontró con una mesa que se veía pequeña en uno de los salones más grandes que había visto en su vida. En ella había varios platos de comida que lucían apetitosamente ricos. El salón constaba de la mesa, dos sillas, pinturas en la pared, una gran alfombra roja en el suelo y un hermoso balcón que daba a una vista a la cual no podía llegar a ver.

Pero todas esas cosas pasaron desapercibidas por el castaño.

Se centró en la imagen de su "esposo": observó como su cabello color oro caía en desordenadamente como si fuera el sol en un amanecer de un día de primavera. Sus ojos abiertos le devolvían una mirada curiosa, expectante. Los asemejó con una joya; preciosos y de un color peculiar que relucían como dos hermosas esmeraldas en un museo que hoy le abría exclusivamente a él, como función especial. Sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa torcida y traviesa y sus pómulos como de marfil pintado resplandecían de un color rosado claro.

A Manuel se le paró el corazón.

-¿Querés comer algo?

La voz seductora del rubio resonó en aquel cuarto semi-vacio, produciendo un íntimo eco. El rey se puso de pie y, con una copa de vino en la mano, fue a inspeccionar al chileno.

Manuel quiso rechazar la oferta por pura educación mas su estómago le ordenó aceptar. El viaje había sido largo...

-Bueno…- No le gustó como su voz sonó tímida y vaciante, idiota.

Pero no fue por propia voluntad. Fue porque el argentino se lo estaba devorando con los ojos, mirándolo con sumo interés de arriba abajo, mientras bebía un sorbo de su copa.

-Vamos a ir directamente al grano, ¿Dale?- Dijo con voz tranquila, un tanto arrogante e informal, rompiéndole un poco la fantasía al castaño- si yo no puedo cometer adulterio siéndote infiel, vos tampoco podés. Y para que yo pueda cumplir tal cosa necesito sexo cada… ¿Todos los días? Como mínimo una vez día por medio, ¿Si? Ah, dormís del lado izquierdo de la cama porque el derecho es mío porque da a la ventana y ahora que hace calor da vientito. Heee… qué más… hay un horario para la cena pero no para el almuerzo. Y como sabrás, necesito la plata de tu reino para mantener al mío…

-Oye, espera- Manuel dio un paso hacia atrás, como si con eso pudiera volver un instante antes- Yo no voy…

-Vos vas a cumplir eso, porque sino todo se va a la mierda. Anulo todo y me chupa un huevo el mundo, ¿Me entendiste?

-¿Eso no te afectaría a ti también? Eri un weón idiota. Yo no voy a cumplir con todos esos mandatos tuyos, yo también soy rey ahora y no tengo por qué obedecerte. Yo voy a comer cuando quiera, a la hora que quiera, voy a dormir del lado que quiera y voy a tener sexo cuando yo quiera y si es que quiero.

Las esmeraldas ardieron en un fuego silencioso de ira caprichosa. Se tomó el último trago de su bebida, y volvió para dejarlo en la mesa.

-Paz entre reinos… guerra entre nosotros- Susurró con un odio simple y preciso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Martín entró al cuarto disgustado por el comportamiento de su nuevo esposo durante el día. Todo lo que le molestaba era aprovechado por el chileno para ser usado en su contra. Y en cena (a la cual Manuel llegó cuando ya estaban sirviendo el postre) se armó la verdadera guerra. Cuestionamientos y puteadas volaron de un lado a otro por el aire y autoridades de menor rango tuvieron que interferir antes de que la cena misma fuera parte de la guerra. Manuel estuvo a punto de lanzarle un plato.

-Apagá la luz- Le gruñó el argentino cuando vio que el otro leía plácidamente en el centro de la cama.- Y más te vale que duermas del lado izquierdo o te voy a…

-Ya po cállate.- Murmuró el chileno cansado, dejando su interesante libro en la mesita de luz y apagando el velador.

Martín se tiró a su lado, mirándole la nuca como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Podís alejarte?- Preguntó molesto por la respiración en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Estoy esperando para coger, como te dije.

-Qué directo- Musitó el castaño para sí.- Mira, yo ya te dije que no…

-¿Por qué no?- Cuestionó enojado.

-¿Por qué sí? ¿Por qué molestarme en andar teniendo sexo con alguien que odio y que me cae tan mal? ¿Por qué gastar energías? ¿Por qué desperdiciar horas de sueño? ¿Por qué si al final voy a estar más cansado, dolorido y todo pegajoso?

-Con eso resumo que no tuviste buenas relaciones sexuales…

-Cállate. No todas fueron… tan malas.- Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo, enfureciéndose aún más.- ¿Y a ti que te importa?

-¿Querés hacer el amor?

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que…?

-Hacer el amor y tener sexo son cosas diferentes. Hacer el amor implica justamente eso, amor- Dijo cambiando su voz arrogante por la seductora que usó para dirigirse a Manuel por primera vez.

El chileno bufó y se dio vuelta para gritarle en la cara, lo que pronto comprendió que fue un grave error: su rostro quedó tan corta distancia del mayor, su boca a tan pocos centímetros de esa sonrisa arrebatadoramente molesta…

Y obviamente, el argentino no era tan tonto como para no aprovechar esta oportunidad. Se abalanzó sobre el castaño de tal manera que éste estaba tan cohibido que ni siquiera lo detuvo.

Martín lo beso en los labios y luego prosiguió con besos simétricamente perfectos entre uno y otro, posando sus labios en lugares que ni el propio Manuel sabía que podían llegar a ser tan sensibles a un simple roce de piel.

El rubio lo llevó hasta la enloquecedora sensación de un orgasmo hecho con amor. Con ese que nunca había logrado encontrar entre mujeres borrachas o novias interesadas en el lujo del trono.

Martín le enseñó en una sola noche que una caricia amorosa valía más que mil orgasmos insatisfactorios. Y lo mejor para ambos es que la noche no acabó en una sola caricia…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Manuel se saltó el desayuno. No tenía hambre y se escapó evadiendo a los guardias hacia los jardines del palacio.

Eran inmensos asique estaba seguro que nadie lo hallaría vagando por aquel lugar. Se recostó debajo de un árbol de ceibo, la flor favorita del rey. Era hermosa, sí, mas no era del gusto del chileno.

Recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior le hacía sonrojarse e, incluso si nunca lo admitiría, desear más. No una noche más. Miles. Todas y cada una de las noches revivir ese momento…

Pero la discusión que le siguió al llegar la mañana, empezada por quien sabe quién y seguida por ambos, dejó en claro qué tipo de sentimientos mutuos compartían.

Manuel lo odiaba. Y era odiado de vuelta.

Y a pesar de ese sentimiento rencoroso, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza.

El castaño pasó la mano por el césped tratando de pensar claramente. No lo logró del todo y terminó adormeciéndose debajo de la sombra de ese árbol tan hermoso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las noches nunca volvieron a ser lo mismo.

Siempre, antes de irse a dormir, tenían sexo. No volvieron a hacer el amor.

Sexo con furia, con desquite y lujuria que extrañamente tenía como base la rabia. Sexo enojado, con pasión, sin besos ni caricias; sexo con mordeduras y arañazos, fuerza y gritos.

Y cada uno lo disfrutaba a su manera.

Martín se impulsó contra él casi brutalmente, como una bestia implacable, dándole donde se le cantaba la gana. Mientras, Manuel le tiraba del cabello y le mordía la piel hasta devolverle las mordeduras que el otro le había hecho anteriormente, que aún permanecían sobre su piel, haciendo juego con las que le estaba haciendo en este momento.

El argentino clavó sus dedos en la piel del menor, aferrándose a él como si fuera lo único que le quedara y, al mismo tiempo, queriendo destruirlo.

El castaño se arqueó sobre la cama que crujía una y otra vez por culpa de ellos. Gimió despectivamente, tirando del cuello de Martín para darle un beso bruto, casi con necesidad.

-Mierda…- Susurró contra sus labios, queriendo sentirse asqueado por haber pensado que necesitaba de esa boca pecadoramente dulce.

Así continuaron esa noche, y las siguientes, por durante un tiempo que ninguno se digno a contar ni a creer.

Dejaron de discutir durante el día, guardándose los rencores para la noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Estoy feliz de que hayas podido encontrar el tiempo para visitarme.- Manuel le sonrió a su madre, y luego a su amigo del reino inglés.

-Yo te lo había prometido, ¿Cierto?- Mapuche le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo.

-Tenía que verte…- Interrumpió Arthur, con una urgencia mal escondida o bien exagerada.

-¿A… mi?

-¿A quién más?

Manuel sonrió levemente. Se acomodó los cabellos oscuros que dificultaban su vista, guiando a los recién llegados por ese jardín privado del cual se había enamorado. Allí pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, admirando la flora y los pequeños animales que al rey le gustaba criar. ¡Había de todo! Desde toda clase de pajarillos que tomaban el lugar como hogar hasta serpientes coloridas que los acechaban, mezclándose con las flores del mismo color que su piel, listas para saltar pero nunca atacando. También Manuel había encontrado ardillas, hámsteres y ratones, gatos y perros e incluso un ciervo, como si fuera una escena sacada de una de aquellas obras de teatro hechas por el famoso dramaturgo del reino estadounidense, Walt Disney.

-Qué lugar más salvaje- Murmuró el inglés, mirando con miedo uno de los halcones entrenados del rey.

-Este lugar es precioso- Lo contradijo el chileno, frunciendo el ceño fugazmente.

-Of corse.- Respondió con sarcasmo.

Pronto llegaron a la habitación que contenía la gran mesa, ya puesta y hermosamente adornada. Platillos de toda clase de comida argentina se encontraban dispuestos a lo largo de la mesa, con el rubio esperándolos con cara de aburrido en la punta.

Se saludaron con cortesía bastante forzada, insultándose mentalmente. Martín los odiaba a todos, incluso si no los conocía.

Sin embargo, la cena transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, bastante formal. Al menos, hasta cierto punto…

-Es que estoy sorprendido de verdad… nunca creí que un reino tan pobre pudiera darse tantos lujos…- Se burló indirectamente el invitado rubio.

-Eso es porque el reino no es pobre, más allá de lo que vos pienses.- Contestó el argentino, queriendo tirarle la copa por la cabeza en vez de estar bebiendo de ella.

-Sigo creyendo que si usted, hermosa Mapuche, hubiese casado a su hijo conmigo, podría haber derrotado fácilmente este reino y hacerlo parte del territorio chileno…

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó a Martín. Puso las manos en la mesa ruidosamente, parándose de su asiento que casi cae al suelo.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Sos tan hijo de puta? Cualquiera sabe que solo habrías desatado una guerra sin sentido y en caso de que me derrotaras, harías lo mismo con los demás reinos limítrofes, quedándote vos con esas tierras, ya que no querés la paz entre reinos… siempre quisiste un maldito imperio, ¿No? ¿Me equivoco? Y de todas formas, Manuel ya es mío.

Dicho esto, el argentino se marchó del cuarto sin ninguna censura en la boca, gritando maldiciones y juramentos a los cuatro vientos.

Se perdió en su patio, esperando no ser hallado por nadie y se recostó en su árbol favorito de ceibo, a jugar con sus lindos animales hasta que se le pasara la furia. Esperaba realmente no haber desatado la ira de ese reino tan poderoso, aunque ahora ya no tenía importancia. Lo hecho, hecho está.

-Cómo me encontraste- Musitó el argentino. A pesar que era una pregunta, no sonó como una por su tono arrastrado.

Continuó acariciando a una de las águilas que había salido del hábitat construido especialmente para ella. El animal venia a visitarlo, como si le dijera que realmente los únicos que lo apoyaban eran los mismos animales que él capturaba.

Manuel se sentó a su lado, rodeándose sus flacas piernas flexionadas con los brazos, abrasándose a sí mismo.

-Yo también vengo aquí cuando me siento solo.

-Yo no me siento solo. Yo estoy solo.

-No es cierto. Mi reino te apoya…

-¿Después de eso? Supongo que se viene una guerra y…

-No. Mientras yo decida estar a tu lado… digo, que mi reino esta a tu lado- Negó con la cabeza ante su equivocación, sonrojándose levemente- no habrá guerra con el Reino de Inglaterra.

-Pero vos me odias.

-¿Y? "Manuel es mío", ¿No dijiste eso?

-Sí, ¿Y?

Se fulminaron la mirada un rato, antes de que Martín sonriera, sorprendiendo al menor.

-Entonces estas aceptando que sos como de mi propiedad…

-¡No quise decir eso, yo…!

Fue interrumpido por un abrazo que lo pilló con la guardia baja, sorprendiéndolo por segunda vez en el mismo día. No lo corrió. El abrazo se sentía… ¿Bien? Cálido, era la palabra. El argentino lo rodeó con los brazos, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del castaño. Cerró los ojos, adormilándose con la respiración lenta y dulce, quedándose ahí con una paz y tranquilidad que no sentía desde que sus padres habían muerto.

Así pasó el rato, envolviéndolos en naturaleza y despreocupación.

Pero la burbuja se rompió pronto, con gritos provenientes de la casa.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Martín levantó la cabeza, tratando de ver su palacio… el cual ahora estaba en llamas, que nacían en las ventanas y subían rápidamente hasta los techos.

-¡Sebastián!- Gritó recordando que su mejor amigo y todos sus queridos criados estaban ahí.

-¡Madre!- Gritó casi al mismo tiempo Manuel.

Ambos se echaron a correr hacia la residencia. Martín empujó de una patada la puerta que ya estaba cubierta de fuego, como la mayor parte de los muebles y objetos que le pertenecían.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- Comenzó a decir Martín, buscando a las personas que apreciaba por todos los cuartos, seguido por el chileno.

Las criados yacían ya en el suelo, la mayoría muertos por asfixia, quemaduras o simplemente aguardaban la muerte inconscientes en el suelo.

El argentino negó sus ganas de llorar, decidido a encontrar a alguien que sí pudiera salvar. El castaño solo quería encontrar a su madre.

Llegaron a la habitación donde antes habían estado comiendo tranquilamente antes del incidente.

-¿Madre?- Preguntó Manuel en voz alta y temblorosa.

Nadie le contestó.

-Acá no hay nadie.- Asumió Martín- Debieron de salir…- Tosió y se tapó la boca para evitar el humo.- Salgamos.

-Pero…

-¡Manuel, salgamos!- Insistió, casi arrastrándolo todo el camino por el cual habían ingresado.

Pero la puerta por la que habían entrado estaba bloqueada por el fuego. Y el suelo cubierto de un líquido que Martín no supo reconocer. Sin embargo, era claramente inflamable, derramado a propósito por el culpable.

Arthur.

Quien los observaba detrás de todo el fuego con una botella del mismo líquido y la chilena al lado. Se podía ver que ella todavía respiraba y aún así estaba desmayada en el suelo.

-¡Hijo de puta!- Le gritó Martín con toda su furia, su cabeza maquinando muy rápido, con tal de tratar de salir de ahí.- Manu- Dijo con más calma- Yo paso por el fuego aunque me queme y vos vas atrás mío y… ¿Manu?

Se dio la vuelta para darse cuenta que el menor no estaba.

Corrió deshaciendo su recorrido, para encontrarlo en el pasillo en pésimo estado, tosiendo compulsivamente.

En un segundo estuvo a su lado, agarrándolo por la cintura con la intención de llevarlo hacia afuera.

-No- Susurró él- Sal de aquí. Déjame y… rescata a…- Volvió a toser- ¡No dejes que se salga con la suya!

-¿No ves que ya lo hizo?- Susurró Martín entristecido.- Matarte a vos es sinónimo de matarme. Él se dio cuenta. El muy hijo de puta ya ganó… destruyó el Reino de Argentina y el Reino de Chile simultáneamente, quedándose con lo que quede después de las cenizas…- Relató en tono solemne.

-¡No lo permitas! ¡Sal!- Trató de empujarlo, lloroso.

-No. Ya fue. Yo no te voy a dejar solo, Manu…

A pesar de las quejas del chileno, Martín lo abrazó con fuerza, con la mirada perdida.

-Martín…

-¿Si?

-…- Manuel estaba perdiendo la conciencia, costándole respirar.

-Te amo- Soltó el argentino, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Yo…- Al castaño le costaba respirar por el alto contenido de humo que aspiró sin darse cuenta- ¿Sabi que yo también?

-Qué lástima que tuvimos más tiempo para odiarnos que para amarnos… ¿No?

El argentino no obtuvo respuesta.

-Porque- Continuó- hubiera sido más lindo haber hecho el amor más de una vez… ¿No?

Lo único que llegó a sus oídos fue el ruido de todo lo que era suyo deshaciéndose lentamente por el fuego.

-…Y pudimos haber pasado más tiempo en el jardín, que a vos te encantaba… ¿No? ¡Contestame, carajo!- Le gritó al cadáver, llorando.

Tembló un poco. Por primera vez sintió miedo, impotencia…

Saber que no iba a poder hacer nada más que mecer lo que alguna vez había sido el cuerpo lleno de vida y emociones de Manuel, y esperar su muerte.

Los ojos le empezaron a arder por culpa del humo y el humo comenzó a afectarle los pulmones, convirtiendo el simple acto de respirar en todo suplicio insatisfactorio.

-Manuel…- Susurraba cada tanto con suspiro.

Cada respiración se llevaba su vida, haciéndolo desear que todo acabara de una vez.

Manuel lo había amado. Eso es lo último que dijo. Entonces, aferrándose a esas palabras, Martín pudo morir feliz.

Extra~

-Voy a matarte ¡Lo juro!

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso, vieja ridícula?- Inquirió con sarcasmo el inglés, mirando a la pobre chilena por la cual no sentía ni el más mínimo pesar.

-Mataste a mi hijo- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Él te quería…

La mujer siguió hablando y Arthur frunció el ceño, ignorándola.

¿Quería? Manuel no lo quiso jamás.

-…estaban dispuestos a hacer un tratado de paz y tú…

El rubio negó con la cabeza. Esas cosas no eran ciertas.

-…te vas a pudrir solo, ¿Me has escuchado?

Esas últimas palabras lo enfurecieron.

-Go to hell- Murmuró, sintiendo que el mismo lugar donde estaba era una hermosa y terrorífica réplica del infierno.

No estoy solo ¿Cierto? Que esté en guerra con todos los demás no significa…

¿O sí?

El británico sonrió cínicamente, negando.

-No… no necesito amigos.

-No los necesitás, pero es lindo recordarlos cuando ves tu sangre desparramarse por el suelo…

Oyó decir detrás suyo, mas no alcanzó a darse vuelta. Sintió un dolor agudo quemándole de la espalda al estómago. Observó con horror como la sangre le salía a borbotones por los el agujero que le había dejado una espada.

-¿W-w-who…?

-A veces los amigos pueden perdurar incluso después de la muerte…

El inglés logró ver a un rubio físicamente parecido al rey argentino que él tanto odiaba. Rápidamente se fue desangrando, perdiendo la conciencia y muriendo lentamente en suelo.

Sebastián limpió con tristeza su espada.

-Martín… ¿Por qué…?

La única razón por la que no se clavó su misma espada en el medio del corazón fue saber que eso no serviría para aplacar su dolor. Con lágrimas en los ojos levantó los ojos al cielo, susurrando palabras que el viento le robó como si no fuera nada.

Se dio por vencido. Estaba solo. Hecho una mirada cargada de desesperación al palacio envuelto en llamas.

-Esperame, Martín…

Las llamas quemaron solo al principio, porque cuando estuvo completamente en llamas ya no era capaz de sentir nada más que gloria efímera y trágicos sentimientos de derrota.

Fin.


End file.
